shadowsofazerothfandomcom-20200214-history
Soluregos
Soluregos, better known to many by his elven guise of Solunar is a Blue Dragon and is very skillful at the art of magic. In his elven form, the archmage Solunar is a high ranking member of Dalaran, rumoured to even be a member of The Six and his reveal of being a Dragon was met with unease by other members of the Kirin Tor who had not known him. Description Biography Soluregos, being a Dragon has a considerably long lifespan. Having lived 23,612 years Soluregos has experienced many of Azeroth's events, except for the Titan's deperature. As a whelpling Solunar was trained quickly in the art of magic having a natural affinity for it when he was sent off a cliff where he had to either use magic or learn to fly. In the end he managed to halt the speed at which he fell with a Slow Fall. His growing years was met with seclusion as Soluregos preferred the company of books rather than his fellow blues, although in the end he managed to learn a lot more abilities and was respected by even some of the older Dragons as an excellent learner and even offered a chance to learn from Cobaligos one of Malygos' eldest sons, an offer which he gladly accepted. The training from Cobaligos was some of the hardest lessons of magic Soluregos had ever received. Rather than just the arcane, fire, and frost Cobaligos urged the young blue to learn the other schools of magic beginning with the magic encompassing nature, a field in which Soluregos to this day has trouble fully controlling. For several hundred years Soluregos remained Cobaligos' disciple and even after being introduced to a new school of magic, which Soluregos completely failed at. Soluregos tried his very best to learn the light, but only managed to comprehend the basics of it, not enough for him to truly be able to wield it although he has been known to have taught light to some priests in the modern age. Sometime between his training and the War of the Ancients Soluregos learned magical theory and construction of arcane constructs from fellow blue Balacgos and from him Soluregos had learned the basics of conjuration and using magic to construct more complex magical devices. The first device he created was a sort of occulus that allowed him to watch around the world's ley lines. Soluregos' training from Balacgos however had been cut short after the death of the elder blue from his own creation Balacgos's Bane. During the War of the Ancients Soluregos was absent from the destruction of many of his flight and was trying to construct a spell capable of closing the portal that the Highborne were using to bring forth Sargeras although he did not get a chance to try it. Upon hearing the news of the betrayal of Neltharion and the loss of many brothers and sisters Solunar vowed he would find the Earth Warder and destroy him no matter how long it took. Relations Memorable quotes Gallery solunar_by_shooshie_foo-d4q6eg2.jpg|Even chibified Solunar has enough magic to send you into another dimension. Trivia Category:Dragon